In dealing rooms trading in commodities or stocks and shares a typical dealing desk may be associated with several computers which are each connected to desktop user interface devices such as keyboards, mice and monitors as well as being linked to remote data sources to receive information by analogue or digital video, audio etc. In order to simplify the complex interconnections between the numerous cables it has been proposed to provide each desk with electronic management hub known as a SmartLoom (Amulet registered trade mark) which actively manages the interconnections between the various devices. For convenience, the computers may be mounted on a trolley each coupled to the hub device via a special mass connector, allowing them to be relocated to another desk with minimum effort.
The present invention seeks to provide a new and inventive form of cable management system which offers an entry-level system of lower complexity than the SmartLoom system whilst at the same time offering a simple and flexible upgrade path which allows complex installations to be managed just as effectively as the existing system.